Le long du pont arc-en-ciel
by Mizie Fourmi
Summary: La guerre est enfin terminée. Hermione Granger, héroîne de guerre peut enfin profiter du repos tant méritée. Toute la société sorcière s'apprête à changer. Et si Hermione elle-même se mettait à changer. Attention Yuri! Homophobes s'abstenir
1. Prologue

Bienvenue! Et bien voilà, je me lance dans l'aventure de la fanfiction. Cette histoire est, au départ, une commande que m'a passé une amie et puis je me suis dit pourquoi pas le tenter. Donc me voila avec mes petites phrases et mon imagination. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis bon ou mauvais pour que je m'améliore :). Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue

« Bienvenue sorciers et sorcières à notre émission Tabou et société, l'émission qui parle de tout sans tabou ! Aujourd'hui, nous recevons la célèbre héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger pour parler d'un sujet que seuls les moldus connaissent et approuvent : l'homosexualité ! »

Hermione tordait ses mains assise sur le siège en face de Lee Jordan. Elle se demandait encore ce qui l'avait conduite là. L'illustre Ministre de la Magie au micro d'une émission parlant du plus grand tabou de la communauté sorcière ? Elle était tombée sur la tête. Mais d'un autre coté, Hermione avait décidé que cette émission serait un moyen de faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte. Tout ses détracteurs allaient enfin se retrouver le bec dans l'eau.

« Alors Hermione, vous êtes la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley, une héroïne de guerre, la meilleure élève de poudlard et depuis 1 an vous êtes la ministre de la Magie. Alors Hermione, pourquoi une jeune sorcière comme vous tient à parler d'un tel sujet ?

\- Je suis née-moldue. Chez les moldus, l'homosexualité n'est pas un tabou. Du moins pas pour tout le monde.

\- Certes, mais nous ne sommes pas chez les moldus. Pourquoi vouloir parler d'un sujet qui ne touche pas la société sorcière ?

\- Au contraire, la société sorcière est touchée plus que vous ne le pensez. Je connais un grand nombre de sorciers qui sont homosexuels mais qui n'osent pas l'avouer à leur famille car c'est un sujet que l'on connait mal. »

* Si vous saviez que l'un des plus grands héros de guerre était gay… Je me demande comment vous réagiriez… Respire Hermione, respire !*

« Bien, mais pourquoi avait vous décidé de vous faire la porte parole de cette cause ? Est-ce que c'est parce que, comme vous l'avez précisé…

\- Je suis lesbienne ! »

Hermione l'avait presque hurlé dans le micro. Son aveu avait traversé les ondes et s'était infiltré dans toutes les maisons sorcières. Dans une en particulier, une jeune femme souriait…

« Très bien Hermione, dit Lee d'un ton plus doux et moins conventionnel, raconte moi… »

Essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient perlées au coin de ses yeux, l'ancienne Gryffondor soupira, regarda Lee et commença à parler…


	2. La fin d'une guerre

**Chapitre 1**

**La fin d'une guerre**

C'était fait… Harry avait battu Lord Voldemort. La communauté sorcière pouvait enfin dormir en paix. Tous les mangemorts étaient désormais soit sous les verrous soit sous terre. Hermione soupira. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit gentiment tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ron était auprès de Fred. Celui-ci, un dernier sourire accroché à son visage, était déjà parti depuis longtemps. Molly avait cessé de pleurer et était blottie contre son mari. Le château de Poudlard ressemblait à une ruine sans âme. Rusard tout en grommelant, commençait à ramasser les blocs de pierre. Hermione sourit. Il avait beau être désagréable, il aimait Poudlard plus que tout. Miss Teigne, toujours fidèle à son poste observait son maître travailler. Harry était parti voir Ginny. Hermione s'avança, fit apparaître une carriole et s'approcha de Rusard. Rangeant sa baguette, elle commença à prendre un par un les blocs et à les mettre dans le chariot qu'elle avait créé. Le vieux concierge la regarda, hocha la tête et reprit sa tâche. Miss teigne, à la grande surprise d'Hermione vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Hermione se pencha et caressa la tête du chat. Un miaulement lui répondit.

Au bout de deux heures, l'accès à la Grande Salle était complètement dégagé. Alors, une dizaine des sorciers présents se rassemblèrent, levèrent leurs baguettes et psalmodiant une ancienne formule, ils entreprirent de reconstruire le hall du château.

Quelques jours suffirent à reconstruire le squelette de l'édifice en totalité. Hermione, Harry et Ron observaient avec émotion leur deuxième maison reprendre vie sous leurs yeux. Ils furent rejoints par Tonks qui tenait Teddy dans ses bras. Rémus avait succombé sous les assauts de Bellatrix. Les cheveux gris qu'elle arborait n'étaient pas sans rappeler le pelage de son mari lorsqu'il se transformait. Dans ses bras, Teddy gigotait. Harry prit son filleul et s'éloigna un peu pour calmer l'enfant. Hermione s'approcha de Tonks et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller ? »

La métamorphomage sourit à la jeune femme.

« Oui. Je vais bien. Je suis bien entourée après tout » dit-elle en regardant Harry qui faisait des chatouilles à Teddy.

« Tu vas aller vivre avec ta mère désormais ?

\- Oui. Pour le moment. Ensuite, je me chercherai un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse et je reprendrai mon travail au ministère. Et toi Hermione que vas-tu faire ?

\- Me reposer pendant au moins un siècle, ria-t-elle. Et ensuite, je passerai mes ASPICS et je deviendrai médicomage.

\- Tu vas vivre avec Ron ? »

Cette question mis Hermione mal à l'aise. Ron et elle. Elle et Ron. Depuis 7 ans, tout le monde les voyait former un joli petit couple. Mais si Hermione avait aimé Ron, ce n'était plus que le cas depuis longtemps. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ne signifiait rien pour elle. Mais il fallait qu'elle en parle avec lui.

« Non je ne pense pas. Nous sommes amis. Je le considère comme un frère. Reste à le lui annoncer »

Tonks acquiesça d'un air grave. Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Surtout si le jeune homme avait encore des sentiments pour elle.

L'occasion se présenta dès le diner. En voyant Harry et Ginny serrés l'un contre l'autre, Hermione se mit à paniquer. Elle sentait que Ron la regardait. Elle se décida à lui faire signe pour qu'ils se rejoignent plus tard dans la salle sur demande.

Fidèle à elle-même, Hermione arriva la première. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle vit une grande bibliothèque, agrémentée d'une cheminée et de quelques fauteuils confortables. Hermione parcourut d'un œil distrait les rayonnages. La majorité des ouvrages traitaient de la rupture. Elle rit nerveusement. Mais un autre rayon attira son attention. Il ne contenait que des ouvrages traitant de l'homosexualité. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Cette salle avait besoin de repos elle aussi ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus en avant sa réflexion, Ron entrait dans la salle.

« Salut Hermione ! Tu voulais me parler ? »

Hermione se mit à tordre ses doigts, signe de sa nervosité.

« Oui… c'est à propos de… notre…notre…

-Notre baiser c'est ça ?

\- Oui.» dit Hermione timidement.

Ron s'assit sur un des fauteuils et fixa Hermione.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches… je t'aime comme un frère. Je pense qu'on s'est laissé emporter par l'ambiance. On avait tout les deux peur de mourir et on avait besoin de se rassurer. Alors, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste amis et…

\- J'ai compris Hermione ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Ron en souriant. Tu es ma sœur, j'aurai du mal à te considérer comme ma petite amie. De toute façon, on ne peut que rester amis. On est le trio d'Or ! »

Hermione en aurait pleuré. Elle s'avança et serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

« Puisqu'on est là, j'aurais une confidence à te faire… Je crois que je suis amoureux…

-Oh ! Et de qui ?

\- Padma. »

Hermione le regarda avec attention.

« Elle est venue me voir quand j'étais auprès de Fred. Elle m'a avoué que depuis longtemps elle m'aimait bien et qu'elle avait envie qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble. Elle m'a fait une grande déclaration. J'ai décidé de nous donner une chance.

\- Tu as bien fait Ron. Je te souhaite d'être très heureux ! »

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent une dernière fois puis Ron laissa Hermione à ses pensées. La jeune femme en profita pour retourner vers le rayon d'ouvrages découvert peu avant que Ron n'arrive. Elle se plongea dans un des livres, et ne voyant pas le temps passé finit par s'endormir dans la salle sur demande. Le livre glissa des mains de la sorcière. Il s'ouvrit sur un chapitre qu'Hermione avait corné pour marquer la page : « Comment savoir si je suis homosexuelle ? »


	3. Les conseils d'une amie

**Chapitre 2**

**Les conseils d'une amie**

Le lendemain, la rouge et or s'éveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Elle se frotta les yeux et entreprit de se masser les tempes. Passer toute une nuit dans un fauteuil, même confortable n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la tête et le dos. Elle s'étira comme un chat et regarda la grande horloge de la salle sur demande. Elle avait le temps de passer par la salle de bains des préfets avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Hermione se leva, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

« Fraîcheur de Pins » énonça-t-elle en souriant. Le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis leur quatrième année.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, la gryffondor se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude. Elle pensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Ron la veille. Padma… Elle ne s'en était jamais doutée. Elle n'en voulait pas à Ron de partir faire sa vie ailleurs mais elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il l'avait remplacé un peu vite…Hermione plongea sous l'eau. Elle parcourut le bassin en quelques brasses et s'immobilisa en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Nymphadora Tonks venait d'entrer. Elle se déshabilla et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pense qu'elle était une femme magnifique. Les jambes longues et blanches, une taille fine, des proportions parfaites. La grossesse lui avait laissé quelques marques de fatigue et des vergetures sur son ventre mais elles étaient à peine visibles. Le regard d'Hermione s'attarda sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et la rouge et or ne put contrôler un frisson de désir. Sentant une chaleur inhabituelle dans le bas de son corps, Hermione se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

« Oh ! Tu étais là Hermione ! » Dit Tonks en rougissant. Merlin qu'elle était belle !

« Oui. Mais je vais y aller. Je dois rejoindre Harry et Ron pour le petit déjeuner. Je te laisse la piscine » dit-elle en souriant.

Tonks entra dans l'eau et s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Je ne veux pas te chasser tu sais ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait chaud et voulait de l'air frais. Elle voulait sortir de cette moiteur qui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Elle bredouilla une excuse quelconque et sortit aussi vite que possible, drapé dans une serviette. Elle se sécha les cheveux rapidement, revêtit son uniforme et fila dans la grande salle. Ginny était attablée et mangeait une assiette d'œufs au bacon en lisant la Gazette du sorcier. Hermione s'approcha.

« Salut Mione ! dit la rousse, bien dormie ?

\- Oui ça peut aller.

\- Tu es sure ? On dirait que tu as réfléchis cette nuit plutôt !

\- Un peu, c'est vrai. »

Ginny fixa Hermione et attendit qu'elle continue. Hermione lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bains des préfets. La rousse l'écouta attentivement. Quand elle eut fini, elle lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille. Hermione le but d'un trait. Elle était rouge et avait très soif. D'ailleurs elle s'empressa de s'emparer du pichet.

« Je pense que tu as été surprise c'est tout !

\- Mais comment tu expliques que je sois resté cinq minutes à la dévisager sans signaler ma présence ?

\- Tu as été tellement étonnée de voir entrer quelqu'un que tu as mis un moment à réagir, ça arrive à tout le monde ! »

Hermione hocha la tête, peu convaincue.

« Et puis tu sais, toutes les filles ont leur phase « je suis homosexuelle ». Cela arrive souvent quand elles n'ont pas eu d'hommes depuis un moment dans leur vie ou dans leur lit dit Ginny en éclatant de rire devant la mine outrée d'Hermione. Moi ça m'est arrivée il y a pas si longtemps, avant que je ne sorte avec Harry. J'étais tellement dégoutée des hommes que j'ai commencée à te trouver désirable alors… »

Hermione était tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec la confiture de fraise présente sur la table des Gryffondors.

« Allez va ! Je te conseille d'oublier cette histoire ! Tu es un peu chamboulée c'est normal ! Avec cette histoire de bataille, la reconstruction, le monde magique à réorganiser, on va avoir besoin d'une Hermione fraiche et dispo ! Donc, tu vas de ce pas retourné dans ta chambre, t'allonger pendant une ou deux heures avant que les élèves n'envahissent les couloirs » conclut la rousse avec un clin d'œil. Hermione acquiesça et rafla un toast avant de se lever et de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Ginny la suivit du regard en soupirant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Tonks s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu as une minute Ginny ? Je voudrais te parler. A propos d'Hermione. »

Ginny tourna la tête, leva les yeux au ciel, puis regarda Tonks pendant que celle-ci lui faisait le même récit qu'Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt….


	4. Première expérience

**Chapitre 3**

**Première expérience**

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. C'était le jour de la réorganisation du Ministère de la Magie. Le sauveur du monde sorcier devait faire le discours d'investiture du Ministre de la Magie. Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait bien Kingsley. De plus, Hermione l'avait aidé à rédiger le texte. La jeune Gryffondor avait été intraitable. Le pauvre Harry avait dû rédiger six versions de son texte avant qu'Hermione ne s'estime satisfaite.

Il avait le trac… Parler devant toute la population sorcière ne lui convenait pas du tout. Hermione avait en plus réussi à négocier une couverture médiatique énorme. Radio, journaux… tous épierait ses moindres gestes. L'élu soupira. Il détestait être au centre de l'attention. Une sonnerie interrompit ses réflexions. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte en entier, qu'une tornade rousse jaillit, et sautant dans ces bras, hurla : « J'ai un scoop » !

Harry réceptionna Ginny, la fit asseoir sur le canapé. Elle avait les yeux brillants de quelqu'un qui venait de découvrir l'information du siècle.

« Tonks et Hermione se sont retrouvés dans la salle de bains des préfets ! »

Harry cracha la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'il venait juste de boire.

« Quoi ? Mais retrouvées comment ?

\- Hermione prenait son bain et Tonks est entrée pour se laver à son tour. Hermione l'a matée pendant un moment. Et ensuite, elle affirme que Tonks avait commencé à la draguer. Ce qui est plus ou moins vrai car j'ai eu droit à la version de Tonks qui dit qu'elle a tenté une approche et elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui a pris »

Harry plissa le front. Hermione lesbienne ? Connaissant la moindre mimique de son petit ami, Ginny s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Toutes les filles ont leur périodes : « Je suis déçue des mecs alors je vais tenter les filles.» Mais honnêtement, je pense que ce n'est qu'une passade ».

C'est exactement ce qu'Hermione était en train de penser.

« Je ne peux pas être lesbienne… J'ai embrassé Ron et j'ai aimé ça. » Mais une petite voix sournoise répétait à Hermione qu'elle avait aussi apprécié le spectacle que lui avait offert Tonks. Elle craignait de la revoir à la célébration de la victoire aujourd'hui. Mais d'un certain coté, cette rencontre allait permettre à Hermione de faire le point et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais inconsciemment, elle se préparait à une nouvelle approche de la part de la jeune femme. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée mit fin à ses réflexions. Ron se trouvait à la porte, très élégant dans son costume trois pièces. Il était accompagné de Padma. La jeune femme portait une robe rouge pourpre qui la mettait bien en valeur. Hermione rosit d'une telle pensée.

« Tu es prête ? Poudlard nous attend ! »

Hemione sourit au grand rouquin.

« J'ai encore deux trois petites choses à faire. Entrez et asseyez-vous » leur dit-elle en souriant.

Le couple entra et s'assit sur le canapé tandis qu'Hermione montait se préparer. Elle avait prévu une robe bleue turquoise pour l'occasion. Après avoir vaincu ses cheveux rebelles, elle passa une parure que la famille Weasley lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

Elle descendit rejoindre ses amis et ils transplanèrent tous à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry et le reste de la famille Weasley étaient déjà là.

Kingsley s'approcha de l'estrade et commença son discours. Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas. Elle observait Tonks à la dérobée. Mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un d'autre l'observer. Parvati, la sœur jumelle de Padma, observait avec attention la jeune lionne. Le discours terminé, elle s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Salut !

\- Bonjour Parvati » dit Hermione en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent passer un petit moment puis Parvati se remit à parler.

« Hermione, il faudrait que je te parle. Voilà, tu me retrouverais dans la salle sur demande dans cinq minutes ? »

Surprise, elle hocha la tête. Et elle se retrouvait sans l'avoir décidé devant cette salle si particulière qui avait accueilli les réunions de l'AD.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venue. Voilà, j'ai remarqué que tu regardais Tonks avec insistance et… »

A ces mots, Hermione rougit violemment. Parvati éclata de rire.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ecoute Hermione, contrairement à ma sœur, j'aime les filles. Je sais que je suis lesbienne depuis notre cinquième année. Je suis sortie avec Lavande un moment, puis avec Cho et enfin avec Ginny. Oui oui, tu as bien entendue, avec Ginny, sourit Parvati en voyant la tête d'Hermione. Mais elle s'est rendu compte que finalement elle aimait les garçons. C'était juste après sa rupture avec Harry. Elle avait besoin de reconstruire ses repères. »

Hermione écoutait sans broncher le monologue de Parvati. Les mots qu'elle prononçait, commençait à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau et à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que tout en parlant, Parvati s'était approché. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que déjà, la jeune sorcière posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. La jeune lionne sentit tous ses sens s'embraser. Elle répondit au baiser. Parvati se fit plus aventureuse et passa sa main sous le tee-shirt d'Hermione, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. D'un geste sure, elle détacha le soutien-gorge de la sorcière et commença à masser tout doucement les seins d'Hermione. Celle-ci soupira et sentant la main de Parvati descendre encore plus bas, elle gémit. Mais soudainement, Parvati recula avec un sourire.

« Voilà, ton corps exprime ce que ta tête refuse d'accepter. Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer avec Tonks.» Embrassant tendrement une dernière fois Hermione, Parvati sourit et sortit de la salle.

Hermione resta pantelante et souriant bêtement. Elle se rendit compte que Parvati avait raison. Mais le plus dur restait à faire, il fallait qu'elle parle à Tonks, et surtout qu'elle la séduise…


	5. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 4**

**Retour à Poudlard**

Depuis des mois, Hermione tentait de trouver le moyen de se rapprocher de Tonks pour confirmer les propos de Parvati. Un an après la bataille, c'était la fin des vacances d'été et les jeunes sorciers n'allaient pas tarder à retourner à Poudlard. Il avait fallu toute une année pour remettre le château en ordre. Réorganiser la vie scolaire. La construction avait été rapide mais réaménager le château avait pris plus de temps que prévu. La solution au problème d'Hermione se matérialisé sous le pli d'une enveloppe de Poudlard. Elle ne pensait pas y retourner tout de suite, voulant continuer ses études avant, mais Minerva lui avait laissé entendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse trop de projets tout de suite. Hermione l'avait regardé sans comprendre et pour toute réponse, Minerva lui avait souri.

_Mlle Hermione Granger_

_Londres Moldu_

_Mademoiselle,_

_Compte tenu de vos excellents résultats aux Aspics et de votre dévouement pour l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, toute l'équipe des enseignants et moi-même sommes heureux de vous proposer le poste de Professeur de Métamorphose au sein du Collège pour la rentrée scolaire. Veuillez nous faire parvenir par retour de hibou et le plus rapidement possible votre réponse afin que nous puissions organiser votre transfert._

_ Cordialement_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall_

_Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard_

Hermione resta ébahie à la lecture de la lettre. Un poste à Poudlard…de professeur. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et renvoya immédiatement un hibou a Poudlard pour leur dire qu'elle acceptait le poste. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est que Tonks avait reçu sensiblement la même lettre mais pour devenir professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, le poste de Rémus… Elle accepta elle aussi sans hésiter. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner au ministère et de subir jour après jour les regards compatissants de ses collègues. De plus, grandir à Poudlard serait une belle expérience pour le petit Teddy. Elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant son fils jouer avec les jouets moldus qu'Hermione lui avait offert…

Le 31 août à 9h du matin, Hermione prit ses bagages et se dirigea lentement vers la gare de King's Cross. Elle avait choisi de s'y rendre via les moyens de transports moldus. Elle devait donc prendre un train puis un bus pour finalement déboucher à Londres. Elle arriva à la gare trente minutes avant le départ du train. Elle fut extrêmement surprise lorsqu'une petite masse aux cheveux bleus se jeta dans ses jambes.

« Tatie Mione ! »

Hermione réceptionna Teddy et le serra dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Teddy. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais à l'école avec Maman ! »

A ces mots, Hermione se retourna brusquement. Tonks était bien là. Sa chevelure rose en place comme toujours. Hermione rougit.

« Tu vas à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre de Mc Gonagall. Elle m'offrait le poste de professeur de métamorphose.

\- Ah ? Mais c'est fantastique ! On va travailler ensemble alors ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Tonks dû se rendre compte de sa stupeur car elle précisa sa pensée.

« Oui, je vais avoir le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. »

A ces mots Hermione sentit une joie indicible. Elle allait vivre avec Tonks ! Son cerveau s'emballa et commença à imaginer toute sorte de scénarios. Hermione s'obligea à compter jusqu'à 20 avant de se reprendre et de regarder Tonks, toujours souriante.

« Tu vas à l'école aussi Tatie Mione ? »

La gryffondor sourit à Teddy avant d'hocher la tête.

« Alors on va tous être ensemble ! Et Harry maman et tonton Ron ? Ils sont là aussi ?

-Non Teddy, répondit Hermione, Harry et Ron travaillent maintenant. Mais ils viendront nous voir souvent ne t'inquiètes pas » ajouta précipitamment Hermione en voyant le visage du petit garçon commencer à se chiffonner.

Tonks prit son fils dans ses bras pour le calmer et Hermione en profita pour monter dans le train et prendre un compartiment. Le voyage fut très calme. La jeune fille se remémora tous les voyages qu'elle avait effectué dans ce train avec nostalgie. Elle se rappela la chasse au crapaud de Neville, le détraqueur et Rémus, puis la crainte de Voldemort, d'une attaque… Mais aussi le chariot de confiserie, les réunions des préfets. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Oh pardon….Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là Mlle Granger. »

Sybille Trelawney apparut dans l'encadrement du compartiment. Hermione se raidit instantanément. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la professeure de divination même si les prophéties qu'elle avait énoncées sur Harry s'étaient toutes avérées exactes.

« Bonjour professeure.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Sybille. Nous sommes collègues à présent ».

Hermione hocha la tête en remerciement et le reste du voyage, elle entendit sans écouter les divagations de Trelawney. Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder et celles-ci se dirigèrent inévitablement vers Tonks.

Lorsque le Poudlard express arriva en gare, Hermione ressentit une joie immense. Elle était de retour à la maison…

Toujours droite et sévère, Mc Gonagall attendait les nouveaux professeurs en haut de l'escalier d'honneur. Teddy toujours dans les bras, Tonks salua chaleureusement la directrice.

« Bienvenue ! Et c'est le petit Teddy ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien Madame. » Répondit timidement Teddy.

Hermione s'avança et tendit la main mais Minerva la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Hermione. J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Les Weasley ?

\- Oui tout le monde va bien. Georges se remet doucement de la mort de Fred. Il recommence à faire des blagues alors je pense que ça va mieux. » sourit Hermione.

Minerva rit doucement et invita d'un geste ses nouveaux collègues à les suivre.

« La rentrée c'est demain. Je vais vous accompagner à vos appartements et ensuite, nous irons à la réunion de pré-rentrée. »

Hermione et Tonks suivirent la directrice dans le dédale des couloirs.

« Voici les appartements de Tonks et de Teddy ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand salon aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Tonks entra et se figea en découvrant au mur une photo des maraudeurs. Elle s'approcha doucement de la photo et caressa le visage souriant de son défunt mari tant dis que celui-ci lui adressait un signe de la main. Elle sentit une larme couler. Dans ses jambes, Teddy sentait que sa mère était triste alors il tira sur sa veste. Tonks prit son fils dans ses bras et amena son visage à la hauteur de la photo.

« Tu vois Teddy… le jeune homme sur la photo, c'est ton papa.

\- Il est content maman. Et maintenant je suis là moi et je suis à moitié mon papa alors il faut que tu sois contente aussi ! »

Hermione sourit. La simplicité et la franchise des enfants l'étonneraient toujours. Minerva s'éclipsa et Hermione la suivit.

« Pauvre Nymphadora… ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais heureusement pour elle, elle était très entourée. Les Weasley ne l'ont pas lâché d'une semelle. Surtout Molly. Et puis elle avait encore sa mère.

\- Et elle avait le Trio d'Or aussi. »

Hermione sourit. C'est vrai qu'Harry, Ron et elle avaient été très présents. Mais elle avait besoin de rester un peu seule aussi le temps de se remettre de la mort de Rémus.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, les deux femmes étaient arrivées aux appartements d'Hermione. Le salon et la chambre étaient aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

« Je te laisse t'installer, je reviens te chercher dans une heure pour la réunion. »

Minerva quitta Hermione et celle-ci en profita pour faire le tour de son nouveau logis. Elle s'affala sur son lit, programma son réveil pour qu'il sonne une demi-heure plus tard et s'endormit comme une masse.


	6. Professeur Granger

**Chapitre 5**

**Professeur Granger**

Hermione fut réveillée par des coups sur la porte. Elle s'extirpa de son lit et regarda son réveil, il restait dix minutes avant le début de la réunion. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Horace Slughorn. Le professeur de potions.

« Bonjour Miss Granger. Je suis venu vous chercher pour la réunion de pré-rentrée.

\- Oui bien sûr. Laissez-moi deux petites minutes et j'arrive » dit-elle en souriant.

Après avoir enfilé une tenue plus adaptée que son vieux pyjama, Hermione rejoignit son collègue. Le trajet jusqu'à la salle des professeurs se fit dans le silence, Hermione savourant chaque pas, heureuse d'être de retour.

« Ah Miss Granger. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. » Lança le professeur Flitwick.

Hermione sourit au petit homme. Les sortilèges faisaient partie de ses matières préférées quand elle était étudiante.

« Bien. Je vous remercie d'être tous présents. Nous allons commencer par les emplois du temps. »

Hermione avait les premières et deuxièmes années le lundi. Les septièmes années trois heures d'affilée le mardi matin et les troisièmes années l'après-midi. Elle reprenait le mercredi après-midi avec les cinquièmes années et enfin le jeudi matin avec les quatrièmes années. Enfin, le vendredi, elle reprenait les septièmes et les cinquièmes années. Minerva lui avait laissé le vendredi après-midi pour qu'elle puisse retourner au Square Grimmaud. En outre, elle eut la bonne surprise de se retrouver Directrice de Gryffondor. Tonks, elle, était directrice des Poufsouffle, Slughorn prenait en charge les Serpentards et Flitwick gardait les Serdaigles. La réunion se termina deux heures plus tard. Tonks partit retrouver son fils qu'elle avait laissé sous bonne garde à l'infirmerie. Hermione se proposa de l'accompagner.

« Tu n'es pas trop stressée pour demain ?

\- Un peu si. Surtout pour les septièmes années. Après tout ils n'auront que deux ans de moins que moi. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me faire respecter.

\- Tu devrais faire confiance à ton aura, dit Tonks en souriant. Après tout tu es une héroïne de guerre, tu es l'amie du Sauveur. Ils t'admireront et te respecteront déjà.

\- Trois maisons c'est sûr. Mais les Serpentards….

\- Ah oui. J'espère qu'ils auront changés d'opinions après la défaite des Malefoy et autres mangemorts.

\- Oui, j'espère. »

Elles étaient arrivées à l'infirmerie. Teddy dormait dans un lit sous la surveillance de Madame Pomfresh. Sa mère s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le réveiller. Le petit garçon se réveilla doucement et sourit à sa mère. Hermione se sentit fondre devant le sourire de l'enfant. Il ressemblait tellement à Rémus. De sa mère il avait hérité la métamorphomagie et le côté maladroit. Complètement réveillé, l'enfant se dressa sur son lit.

« Tatie mione ! »

La jeune fille s'approcha et tendit les bras. Teddy s'y cramponna et fourra sa tête dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle serra le petit garçon contre elle un moment et le rendit à sa mère. Puis, elle s'éloigna et rejoignit ses appartements.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla complètement paniquée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit et se sentait très mal à l'idée de commencer son métier avec les septièmes années. Elle ne mangea quasiment rien au petit déjeuner. Il fallait encore organiser le château. On était lundi et c'était le jour de la répartition. Hermione vécut la journée dans une sorte de bulle de savon. Elle était ailleurs, préparant ses cours, faisant les cent pas. Elle ne vit même pas l'après-midi passer et se retrouva derrière la table des professeurs à regarder les élèves entrer progressivement dans la Grande salle. Le défilé des anciens lui parut sans intérêt jusqu'au moment où elle aperçut une longue tignasse rousse. Ginny était là, à la table des Gryffondors. Elle fit un petit signe de la main à Hermione et regarda avec attention les premières années entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond était étoilé ce soir-là. Le château avait décidé de rassurer les nouveaux arrivants. C'était Flitwick qui était chargé de la répartition. En voyant la masse des élèves, Hermione eu un coup au cœur. Elle vit trois premières années, une brune, un brun et un roux collés les uns contre les autres et qui souriaient comme pour braver les futurs interdits de l'école.

« Mais…C'est nous… » Murmura Hermione.

Le jeune professeur suivit des yeux ces sosies d'Harry, Ron et elle tout le long de la cérémonie. Ils furent envoyé à Gryffondor tous les trois.

« Et ben…on n'a pas fini d'avoir des points en moins… si ces trois-là sont comme nous » sourit l'ex gryffondor.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla totalement paniquée. Elle n'avala rien au petit déjeuner malgré les encouragements de ses collègues. Ce fut lorsqu'elle entra dans sa classe, respira un bon coup, qu'elle réussit à se calmer et à rejoindre d'un pas plus ou moins assuré l'estrade qui allait lui servir de bureau.


	7. Une fouine vaut mieux qu'un serpent

Je dois avouer que je suis très émue ^^. La première review c'est toujours quelque chose d'un peu particulier.

Je remercie Léti2A pour sa gentillesse. Voila la suite j'espère que tu aimeras.

**Chapitre 6**

**Une fouine vaut mieux qu'un serpent**

Hermione était plutôt satisfaite de son premier cours. Non vraiment, elle s'était bien débrouillée. Aucun murmure, aucun perturbateur et elle n'avait pas bégayé. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la Grande salle en jetant un regard affectueux au nouveau trio de Gryffondor qui l'avait dépassé en courant. Elle allait les avoir en classe cette après-midi et elle pourrait enfin savoir qui ils étaient.

« Bonjour Miss Granger ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ? » lança Minerva.

« Je vais très bien merci.

\- Ce premier jour de cous s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, je n'ai eu aucun chaut dans ma classe. Je pense que mon statut y est pour beaucoup.

\- Il est vrai qu'on n'aurait pas spécialement envie de mettre en colère une héroïne de guerre. » répondit Minerva en souriant.

Hermione attaqua son petit déjeuner avec entrain. Les professeurs discutaient gaiement des premières heures de cours. Les élèves commençaient à prendre leurs marques et les professeurs appréciaient de travailler sans la peur constante de voir l'école attaquée ou des titres annonçant la mort de personnes proches. Le repas se déroula sans encombre et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Hermione attaqua ces cours de la matinée. Les premières années étaient très réceptifs. Elle avait eu raison en voyant approcher le trio de gryffondor : Henry, Helène et Rob. Les mêmes initiales… Hermione su immédiatement qu'ils allaient mettre autant la pagaille qu'elle et ses acolytes.

A l'heure du repas de midi, Hermione passa voir Tonks et Teddy. Ceux-ci étaient dans l'appartement de la professeur de DFCM.

« Bonzour Tatie Mione ! »

Teddy leva la tête en voyant entrer Hermione et lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Tonks leva les yeux de ces premières copies et regarda Hermione. Elle se leva et vint embrasser la gryffondor. Hermione fut troublé de ce geste d'affection. Pourtant ça ne voulait rien dire ! Chassant ce gêne inoportun elle se reconcentra sur Teddy qui lui tendait les bras. Elle prit le petit garçon et le câlina en marchant dans la pièce. Tonks la regardait. Depuis l'incident dans la salle de bains, elle savait qu'Hermione possédait des atouts physiques indéniables. Tonks se sentait perdu. Elle aimait Rémus même si il avait disparu. Elle continuerait de l'aimer jusqu'au bout. Teddy était d'ailleurs là pour lui rappeler son défunt mari. Elle pensait qu'après sa mort, elle n'arriverait jamais à remonter la pente. Et puis elle avait revu Hermione et elle avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments plus qu'étranges. Elle appréciait la jeune fille, son humour, son caractère et l'attention qu'elle portait à Teddy. Mais au-delà ? Elle devait se concentre sur son fils avant de se centrer sur elle-même.

« Tonks, ça va ? »

Tonks releva brusquement la tête pour découvrir Hermione qui la regardait avec un regard étonné.

« Oui oui tout va bien. Allons manger! »

Hermione, un air suspect sur le visage, la suivit, Teddy toujours dans les bras. Mais en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle eut une très mauvaise surprise.

« MALEFOY !

\- Tiens Granger… t'as finalement trouvé un boulot ? Moi qui croyais que tu allais retourner dans le monde moldu. » répliqua le serpentard un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Sentant la situation sur le point de dégénérer, Tonks s'avança.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici Malefoy ?

\- Mais je viens travailler ici. Je suis le nouveau bibliothécaire ! » Ricana le serpentard, un air triomphant sur le visage en voyant le regard outré d'Hermione.

La jeune fille était consternée. Son pire ennemi responsable de l'endroit qu'elle préférait à Poudlard ? Ce n'était pas possible. Tonks posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Se redressant fiérement, elle força sa voix et parla distinctement :

« Après tout, mieux vaut une petite fouine plutôt qu'une face de serpent ! »

Et sur ces paroles, elle rendit Teddy à sa mère et parcouru le chemin jusqu'à la table des professeurs sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement venant de la table des Gryffondors.

Le lendemain, Tonks frappa à la porte d'Hermione.

« Tout va bien ?

-Oui ça va « répondit la jeune sorcière en fourrant des feuilles de papier dans un sac.

Tonks leva un sourcil, croisa les bras et attendit qu'Hermione lui dise ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu y crois ça ? Malefoy ! A Poudlard ? Je suis dégoutée ! » hurla Hermione.

Dans un accès de colère, Hermione jeta le livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Pendant 7 ans, il a fait de ma vie un enfer… Et au moment où je peux enfin gouter à la tranquillité, à profiter d'un poste qui me plait et d'un lieu que j'adore, il faut qu'il soit toujours sur mes pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait par Merlin ! » sanglota Hermione.

Tonks s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

« Tu n'y pouvais rien Hermione. Et puis les professeurs sont majoritairement de ton avis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Minerva l'a embauché mais elle doit avoir ses raisons. Et s'il te cause du tort, tu pourras toujours lui en référer. Je pense qu'elle ne le laissera pas passer. »

Hermione leva les yeux et les yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les yeux violets. Tonks fut touchée par la détresse qu'elle lisait sur le visage de sa collègue. Doucement, elle approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et sans réfléchir, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune gryffondor…


	8. Baiser et conséquences

**Chapitre 7**

**Baiser et conséquences**

Trois semaines déjà… Trois semaines qu'Hermione l'évitait. Tonks ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser. 'Tu en avais envie'' lui susurra une petite voix désagréable au fond de sa conscience. Tonks refusa cette pensée. Elle avait épousée Rémus, preuve qu'elle aimait les hommes non ? Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir car tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. En ayant toute ses pensées elle avait le sentiment de trahir son mari. Elle avait été bien entourée et n'avait pas eu le sentiment de porter un véritable deuil. Elle se sentait très mal car elle avait le sentiment de s'en être remise trop vite. Elle avait demandé conseil à sa mère qui lui avait dit que chaque personne avait un temps de deuil différent. Elle avait beau être rassurée par tout le monde, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Et voilà, qu'elle se mettait à draguer Hermione ! Non mais, ça n'allait plus du tout ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne !

Teddy sentait bien que sa mère était ailleurs. Il essayait de la faire sourire et lui parlait souvent mais ça ne la faisait pas réagir. Ses collègues aussi sentaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais personne ne pouvait soupçonner une seconde que quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Tonks se torturait jour et nuit pour savoir quoi faire et quoi dire à Hermione et pour se mettre en accord avec elle-même. De « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris » à « Je suis désolé » rien ne semblait lui convenir. Elle choisit de laisser faire le temps et d'attendre un moment plus propice pour lui en reparler.

De son côté, Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle ne réussissait qu'à éviter Tonks. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle, la lionne, la courageuse Hermione Granger, fuyait pour un simple baiser. Mais depuis sa lecture dans la salle sur demande, Hermione se posait des milliards de questions. Quand avait-elle commencée à regarder les femmes comme des petites amies potentielles ? A partir de quand avait-elle cru possible une relation avec une femme ? Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans la salle sur demande et celle-ci, comme pour réconforter la jeune femme, lui avait créé une atmosphère relaxante. Elle avait même créé un bain à remous. Voyant cela, Hermione sourit. La seule entité à pouvoir la comprendre était une salle magique. Elle se glissa dans le bain, pris un livre sur l'étagère et partit à la découverte d'elle-même.

Deux jours plus tard, Tonks trouvé Hermione planter devant sa salle de cours.

« Ça ne signifiait rien. »

Le ton d'Hermione n'impliquait aucune contradiction.

« Nous sommes d'accord, tu m'as consolé, comme tu as pu mais ça ne signifiait rien. »

Tonks était abasourdie. Hermione semblait froide et distante. Toute son attitude semblait trahir son agacement et sa volonté d'en finir au plus vite.

« Nous sommes d'accord » dit Tonks d'une voix blanche.

Et les deux femmes ne se reparlèrent plus pendant plusieurs semaines. Puis un jour, Minerva passa voir Hermione dans ses appartements.

« Hermione, vous devez savoir, puisque vous êtes la seule de cet établissement à avoir lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, que chaque directeur a un vue d'ensemble sur tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'établissement. Je suis donc au courant de tout ce qui se trame entre les élèves mais aussi entre les professeurs. »

En voyant Hermione pâlir, Minerva se raidit. Elle était peut être allé trop loin.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas vous braquer. Tonks a cru bien faire et… »

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et explosa.

« VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE JE PEUX RESSENTIR EN CE MOMENT ! J'AI BESOIN D'INTIMITE ET JE NE PENSAIS PAS QUE LE RÔLE D'UN DIRECTEUR D'ECOLE ETAIT DE SURVEILLER ET D'ESPIONNER SES ENSEIGNANTS. Maintenant je vous prierai de sortir…s'il vous plait… »

Minerva sortit à reculons et laissa l'ex-gryffondor prostrée sur son lit. Hermione n'avait plus goût à rien. Même la visite d'Harry et de Ron ne réussit pas à lui remonter le moral comme elle le voulait. Elle savait pertinemment que la seule solution serait de reparler à Tonks. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Ce fut la visite du petit Teddy qui l'a fit changer d'avis. Il trottina jusqu'au appartement d'Hermione un mercredi matin. La jeune fille était en pause.

« Teddy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens te voir tatie mione ! J'ai échappé à Pompom » dit le petit garçon un air fier sur le visage.

Hermione sourit devant tant d'innocence.

« Il faut que tu y retournes ! Ta maman va s'inquiéter !

\- Il faut que tu consoles maman, elle est toute triste depuis plein de temps. Elle pleure souvent. Moi je fais semblant de dormir et que je l'entends pas mais elle pleure. »

Hermione cessa de sourire. Tonks était dans un état pareil ? Tellement triste que même Teddy le ressentait ? Hermione s'en voulut aussitôt. Elle avait peut-être été trop froide. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda le petit garçon planter devant elle. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il était venu la sermonner.

« D'accord Teddy, j'irais voir ta maman. »

Le petit garçon lui fit un sourire éblouissant et s'enfuit pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Le lendemain, Hermione se trouvait devant la porte de sa collègue. Elle frappa et attendit. Tonks ouvrit la porte et en voyant Hermione la referma aussitôt. Hermione n'osa pas refrapper mais glissa le petit mot qu'elle avait préparé. Tonks le récupéra une fois qu'elle fut sure qu'Hermione était partie. Elle s'assit sur son lit et lut. Quelques instants plus tard, la métamorphomage pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps…


	9. Le devoir de mémoire

**Chapitre 8**

**Le devoir de mémoire**

Tonks était dans le noir. Métaphoriquement et littéralement. Elle était allongée sur son lit et repassait dans sa tête les derniers événements de sa vie. D'abord sa rencontre avec Rémus. Il lui avait plus tout de suite. Même lorsqu'elle avait su pour sa condition de loup-garou. Elle avait continué de l'admirer en secret jusqu'à ce jour, dans l'infirmerie. Fleur lui avait donné la force de s'affirmer et de faire comprendre à Rémus qu'elle l'aimait et que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

C'est radieuse qu'elle s'était rendu jusqu'à l'autel dans sa robe blanche. Rémus avait ce regard brillant qu'il lui réservait lorsqu'il était vraiment heureux. Lorsque le mage les avait déclaré mari et femme, Tonks pensait être la plus heureuse du monde. Elle se trompait. A peine quelques mois plus tard, elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Mais la première réaction de Rémus n'avait pas été celle qu'elle espérait.

« Quoi ? Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ?

\- Oui Rémus, j'ai fait des examens complémentaires et je suis vraiment enceinte.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas avoir fait ça ! »

Ensuite, Rémus s'était mis à crier qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, que c'était trop dangereux pour elle, qu'il allait transmettre sa lycanthropie à l'enfant ! Tonks n'avait pas réussi à le retenir. Elle avait attendu quelques heures ne sachant pas quoi faire et caressant machinalement son ventre. Puis il était revenu et ils avaient longuement parlés. Elle avait réussi à le rassurer.

Au fil des mois, son ventre s'était arrondi et Rémus, malgré la menace du Lord Noir, était régulièrement souriant. Puis vint la naissance de Teddy. Rémus s'était précipité à la chaumière aux coquillages pour annoncer la nouvelle. Il était revenu vers sa femme et son fils avec un sourire immense.

« Harry a accepté d'être le parrain ».

Tonks vécut ce jour-là le plus grand bonheur de sa vie.

Puis arriva la bataille, le rayon vert, le regard écarquillé de Rémus et sa chute. Tonks ne cessait de revivre la scène. Elle aimait son mari, et se devait de le garder en mémoire. C'était son devoir d'épouse et de mère. Elle s'en voulait énormément de ce qui était en train de se passer avec Hermione. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Rémus. Elle imaginait déjà les réactions des gens. La pauvre veuve éplorée qui n'est pas si éplorée que ça, la mère indigne qui a peine quelques mois après la perte de son mari flirte avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tonks se redressa et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Combien de temps fallait-il pour se remettre d'un deuil ? Depuis quelques jours elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Sa mère ne comprendrait pas, Minerva non plus… Prise d'une impulsion subite, Tonks se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita puis entra. Le regard bienveillant et malicieux de Dumbledore l'accueillit.

« Tu as l'air perdue Nympadora »

Tonks regarda l'ancien directeur d'un œil mauvais. Celui-ci sourit.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

Tonks soupira et commença à expliquer à Dumbledore la raison de sa présence. Celui-ci resta silencieux pendant son explication. Une fois qu'il fut bien sûr qu'elle lui ai tout raconté, il prit la parole.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider à te sentir mieux Nymphadora. Mais je peux t'indiquer une personne qui vit la même chose que toi et qui pourra t'aider. Mais avant toute chose, je dois être sûr. Pourquoi te sens-tu coupable ?

\- J'ai l'impression de trahir Rémus. De ne pas respecter sa mémoire.

\- Tu parles de la mémoire comme si c'était un devoir.

\- C'en est un.

\- Non ma chère enfant. La mémoire c'est avant tout conserver une part de l'autre en soi. Rémus voudrait que tu vives ta vie, pas que tu te morfondes à cause de lui,

\- C'est bien facile de faire parler les morts... »

Tonks rougit devant l'ironie de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Effectivement, pour certains c'est plus facile, sourit Dumbledore derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais garde à l'esprit qu'il est plus facile de faire parler les morts que de consoler les vivants. »

L'ancien directeur disparut du tableau sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle se leva lentement et rejoignit la cheminée. Elle pencha sa tête et murmura quelques mots. Lorsqu'une tête apparut dans l'âtre, Tonks se redressa.

« Angelina ? C'est Tonks. Je peux te parler ? »


	10. Discussion au coin du feu

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila le 9e chapitre ! Une petite info, j'ai revu l'intégralité des chapitres et j'ai donc modifié deux trois petites choses dans le texte. J'ai essayé d'ajouter des indications temporelles et autres. S'il y a des passages qui ne sont pas claires n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Disclaimer : Evidemment rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Discussion au coin du feu**

« Bonjour Tonks, je suis surprise de te voir. »

C'est par ces simples mots accueillis Tonks dans le hall du ministère. Cette dernière sourit à la jeune aurore et la remercia d'avoir accepté de la voir.

« De rien, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était urgent

Pas vraiment urgent, mais plutôt contraignant

Viens, allons dans mon bureau. »

Tonks suivit Angelina dans le dédale des couloirs du département des Aurors jusqu'à une petite porte bleue. Les deux femmes entrèrent et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

« Je ne me souvenais pas que les aurors avaient leur cheminée privée, sourit Tonks

Ils m'ont fait une fleur, rit Angelina. Et puis c'est plus pratique pour communiquer avec nos supérieurs. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui t'amène » dit-elle en servant une tasse thé à Tonks

La métamorphomage hésité, regarda Angelina et décida de lui raconter son entrevue avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

« Ah ce bon vieux Dumbledore… même mort, il ne peut s'empêcher de se mêler de tout » rit Angelina

Elle cessa de rire en voyant la mine grave de Tonks.

« C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir te voir. Il pense que tu peux m'aider comme tu es déjà passé par là. »

Le visage d'Angelina se ferma.

« Ce n'est pas une période que j'aime évoquer. Elle est encore assez récente, trop peut-être.

Je peux comprendre, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux m'en aller.

Non reste, si Dumbledore t'a envoyé c'est qu'il me fait confiance. Je ne dois pas le décevoir. »

Tonks s'assit plus confortablement et attendit qu'Angelina commence son récit.

« J'ai commencé à sortir avec Georges il y a quatre mois environ.

Il y a quatre mois ?

Oui au mois d'août. Et oui je sais que ça fait très tôt. J'avais du mal à me remettre de la mort de Fred, lui aussi et ça c'est fait naturellement. Je me suis senti extrêmement coupable au début. J'avais l'impression de trahir Fred. Surtout que je sortais avec son propre frère. »

Tonks hocha la tête. Elle comprenait l'état d'esprit d'Angelina mieux que personne.

« On n'arrivait pas à faire notre deuil. On est ensemble, je l'aime, de ça j'en suis sure mais il m'arrive encore de regretter de m'être mise en couple si vite avec lui. »

Angelina pleurait à présent. Tonks tentait vainement de la consoler. Les deux femmes restèrent un moment silencieuses, ni l'une ni l'autre n'ayant envie de revenir sur le sujet. Puis Tonks se leva, se mit à faire les cent pas et, sous une impulsion, raconta toute l'histoire à Angelina.

« Je pense que tu devrais attendre. Tu dois être dans la même phase que moi il y a quelques temps. Il faut bien que tu réfléchisses à la situation. Surtout que tu as Teddy. Pense à lui avant tout. ».

De retour à Poudlard, Tonks rejoignit ses appartements, s'assit à son bureau, pris une plume et rédigea une réponse à Hermione.

_Chère Hermione._

_J'ai été très touchée de ton mot. Je te remercie de m'accorder assez de confiance pour me confier tes états d'âmes. J'accepte tes excuses. Je sais qu'avoir perdu des gens et vécu une guerre peut énormément changer les mentalités. Nous sommes toutes les deux perdues en ce moment et la meilleure chose à faire est de conserver l'amitié qui nous unit sans ambiguité. Tu as tes cours, moi j'ai Teddy. Restons en la pour le moment, tu as entiérement raison. Ce baiser n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. Deux personnes tristes et seules qui tentaient de trouver du réconfort. _

_A bientôt_

_Ton amie_

_Tonks_

Elle fit parvenir via hibou le mot à Hermione. Celle-ci le receptionna juste avant de quitter la grande salle et en prit connaissance une fois installé confortablement à la bibliothèque. Elle ravala ses larmes, et soupira. Elle aurait du se sentir soulagé mais il n'en était rien. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le mot glissé de sa main et tomber sur le sol.

« Tiens tiens Granger… on sème ses mots d'amours ? »

Hermione redressa la tête et croisa le regard mauvais de Drago…

* * *

Et voila ! Mais que va dire Drago? Et Hermione comment va t'elle réagir face à Tonks? Rendez vous au prochain chapitre : Ennemis un jour, ennemi toujours?


End file.
